Passage to the Heart's Conflict
by Inuyasha4ever1321
Summary: This one I write on paper at school fisrt, but It's a fast paced InuXKag story. Not much of a description I know, srry, FYII don't accept flames so plz don't send me any.
1. One Surprise After Another

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. I end my disclaimer._

" Inuyasha, lo... I lov... I. Oh, how can I tell him if i can't even tell myself?" said Kagome.

"_How do I tell Inuyasha that I love his brother, Sheshomeru._" thought Sango.

"Curses! I'm such a fool for thinking that I can love Kagome. She's Inuyashas'." Said the small kitsune aloud to humself.

"_I can't tell anyone that I love Kikyo._" thought the monk.

"_I wonder if Kagome would mind if I could adopt Shippo?_" thought the sweet henyou.

They all pondered their questions, each in a different location. Kagome was sitting by the boneeaters well. Sango had returned to the villiage of the deamon slayers. Shippo was at Kaede's hut. Miroku returned to his village as well. Inuyasha sat in the sacred tree.

" Inuyasha! Can I talk to you?" asked Kagome. "Sure." replied Inuyasha as he jumped from the brach which he once sat. "What's up?" he asked. " Um, I need to tell you something." she answered. He eyed her suspiciously. " Yea, like what?" "Well..." she started, then she fainted. Inuyasha doved, and caught her. She woke up a few minutes later. "What happened? What's wrong with you?" he asked with her still in his arms. "I don't know what happened, I..." she started, then she covered her mouth & ran for the bushes. She came back a few minutes later, wiping her mouth. " I don't feel so good." she said. She walked over & collapsed over top of him. He sniffed the air. "_She smells different. I catch her scent and some other one mixed within hers. It's faint, but growing. Oh well, it's late._" thought Inuyasha as he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke up a few hours later." oh, I didn't mean to fallasleep on him. I hope he doesn't mind. " she said. Kagome got up , searched through her bag, and started cooking ramen.

Inuyasha woke to now three smells. The third one was food. "Smelld good. Is it ready?" asked Inuyasha. "Almost." she replied," Hey Inuyasha?" "Yea." he repied. "I've got something else that I should tell you." she answered. " LIke what?" he asked. "I think that I might be pregnent. \" she repiled. "How?" he asked. "I don't know, I'm going to have to ask my friends when we return to my era." she answered. He shot her a questioning glance. " I don't know, they could have gotten me drunk or something. Let's just drop it." she replied. They both ate their meals in silence. "Inuyasha I'm sorry. You wanted me to stay here that night, but..." she started. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that wasn't there to protect you." he cut her off. She nodded. " Now I don't have to adopt Shippo." he mutteredc under her breath. "What did you say?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing."


	2. A Miricle Called Izayoi

_Srry that my last chappie was short but oh well, what can you do?_

"_Why do I keep thinking of that raven hair? Those chocolate brown eyes? That nice body? Sango_." thought Kikyo.

"_That short black hair, striking purple robe. I love him. Miroku._"thought Sheshomeru.

"Inuyasha I love you. There I said it. said Kagome. "I love you Inuyasha!" she shouted. "I love you too." he answered wrapping his arms around her. "You, you do?" asked Kagome."Yea always have." he replied. "I always thought that you hated me, most of the time." she said. "Only once and a while, but I regret that." he asnwered. She turned around and returned the embrace. "I love you so much!" she said. "I love you too." he answered. They cuddled for a while, then fell into an at first firful, but then peaceful sleep.

Kagome woke up and ran for the bushes. When she came back she found her sweet henyou awake. "Morning sweetie." she said. "Are you okay?' he asked."No! Go get Kaede!"She screamed.

"Kaede!"Inuyasha yelled. "Yes Inuyasha I can hear you."she replied. "Come with me something is wrong with Kagome!" he said. "Okay."

"Ahhhhhhhh!Hurry!"Kagome sreamed. It was so hard for Inuyasha to see her on so much pain. "Just one more push Kagome then we're done." said Kaede.She pushed and it was over. "Inuyasha come here."said Kaede. "Yea?" he answered approaching her. "Use your claws and cut the cord." she said firmly."What!?!?" "You heard me." So Inuyasha did so then rushed to Kagome's aid, while Kaede washed the baby up. "So Kagome what are you going to name the child?" asked Kaede. "One name that really appeals to me is Izayoi. What do you think Inuyasha?" she asked. "That's...that's...that's my mothers name!" he exclaimed. "Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know." exclaimed Kagome. "No. It's okay, we'll use that name." he said soothingly. "Okay." Kagome whispered. "The baby's name is Izayoi then." annouced Kaede.

"She's been sleeping for hours. Will she be okay?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha., she will be fine. She looked only 4 months in though. Her father must be deamon." Kaede replied. "That deamon must be able to get to Kagome's world then because it didn't happen here. I'm sure of that." Inuyasha said, then he whispered,"And it will never happen again." "What did you say Inuyasha?" asked Kaede. "Nothing."

Kagome woke up and all she saw was Kaede and her child. "Where is Inuyasha." asked Kagome. "He's getting more fire wood, woulod you like ton see your child?" asked Kaede. Kagome nodded and took her child. She was so small and weak against her mother. "_It hurt a lot but it was worth it_." thought Kagome. She was getting tired again. "Kaede please take her." pleaded Kagome. "Yes lady Kagome." said Kaede. Kagome went to sleep.

_Sorry that this one is kinda short too but I'm getting better at it. I need reviews._


	3. The End For Now

_**Sorry peeps who enjoy my story, I have been super busy, but u don't care, u wanna read, so here u go.**_

Kagome awoke to the sound of Izayoi crying. "Ssh Ssh baby, mommy's coming." Kagome said as she got up to calm her. She was hungry, and Kagome was feeding her when Inuyasha woke up. Inuyasha was embarrassed to see her half dressed. Kagome didn't even look up, se knew that he was about 20 shades of red by now. "It's okay Inuyasha, I don't mind." she told him. He was unaware of the fact that she saw him. "Sorry." he replied. "It's quite alright Inuyasha." she assured him. Izayoi finished eating and Kagome laid her down to sleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha cuddled for a little while before it started to heat up. After a bit of fun Kagome fell right to sleep. Inuyasha, afraid that someone would see them both bear, dressed both of them and went off to sleep.

Kagome woke up pretty early in the morning. Everyone was still asleep. She got up & started to prepare breakfast when a familiar feeling overcame her. A shikon jewel shard was near by, and not just one shard, it was a great number of them. It had to be one of two enemies. Naraku of the Band of Seven. Inuyasha woke up. "Grab Izayoi and go to Kaede's hut!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome was startled, but nodded and headed for Kaede's hut, Izayoi in hand.

_**/Warning my battle scenes suck./**_

Kagura came into the clearing. "Where's Naraku?"asked Inuyasha. "I don't have time for this, where is that girl and her infant?" she asked. "_I have to keep the safe._" thought Inuyasha. "I'll never tell you!" he shouted. "Listen, I'm not with Naraku, but he is coming. I need to speak with that girl, Kagome isn't it? I'll keep her safe." she said. WINDSCAR! Inuyasha attacked. Kagura counter acted with DANCE OF THE DRAGONS, and left in search of Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" shouted Kagura, she was in Kaede's village. "Kaede, tell me who is out there, please." pleaded Kagome. "It is a young priestess flying among a feather of unusual size." replied Kaede. "Please ask her what she wants." asked Kagome feeding Izayoi. "Hello!?!" asked Kaede stepping out of her hut. "Do you know a young priestess by the name of Kagome?" asked Kagura. "Eye...I might, why do you seek lady Kagome?" asked Kaede. "I wish to speak with her." replied Kagura. Kagome heard this, and stepped out of the Kaede's hut. "Alright Kagura. Kaede tend to Izayoi please." said Kagome. Kaede went inside. "Izayoi. Pretty name, my mom's friend's name." said Kagura. "Your mom was friends with Inuyasha's mom?" asked Kagome. She nodded.

_**And now I end my story,not a good ending, a horrible one at that, but maybe I will add more someday.**_


End file.
